Son of Changeling
by Beast-Boy Nation
Summary: This story is about how Mark "Crow" Logan became a Titan, will he be able to face the challenges that will come his way? You have to read to find out!
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in or on Teen Titans.**

In the middle of the night, two males one green and the other a Caucasian young man and those two names are Garfield Mark Logan and his son Mark "Crow" Logan, they were sitting on the tallest building in Jump City California. They were talking about Garfield's old days as a Titan. "….and you should have saw Doctor Light's face when your mom pulled him in this dark looking tunnel under her cloak" Garfield said laughing "Dad? Can I ask you something?" Mark asked his dad, "Sure Son anything." Garfield told him giving him all of his attention, "Well…you are always talking about your days as a Titan….so um…..I was wondering if I can be one?" As Mark finished he looked up to his dad to see what his response would be. Garfield looked at his son and gave his signature toothy grin and told his son "Sure, why not your mom and I was one at 14 and you are already 16, so what the heck!" Mark attitude brightened up instantly. "Thank You Thank You Thank You so much dad you're awesome" Mark said while hugging his farther. "Ok now first thing first, we got to get you an awesome costume" Garfield says as he took the form of a hawk and his son followed suite and they flew away.

/

Garfield and his son made it home the first thing they did was run to Garfield's room. "So how are we going to do this son, do you want to be the new Beast Boy or do you want a different alter ego." Garfield asked his son. "I'll be the new Beast Boy for now dad and later on I'm going to make up a different name for myself." Mark told his dad in complete confidence." Ok, I'm going to call Night Wing and Cyborg to set up the tower and for them to bring their kids and I'm also going to call Flash and Jinx so they can also bring their kids." Garfield said as he walked to the phone "Ok dad…..This is going to be awesome."


	2. The Meeting

Garfield and Mark now known as Beast Boy were driving to the docks of Jump City where they would find Night Wing, Black Star (Star Fire), Cyborg, Bumble Bee, Flash (Former Kid Flash), and Jinx with all of their kids with them. "Hey dad thanks for updating the style of your costume for me." No problem son, I knew you wouldn't want to look like your old man, now do you." Garfield smiled at his son as he drove up next to the docks. The two males got out the car and walk up to Garfield's old friends and Mark's new team mates. "How is everyone doing today?" Garfield greeted everyone, "Friend Changeling! How I miss you so." Black Star said as she flew towards Garfield and gave him her infamous bone breaking hugs. "S-star….can't…..b-breath." Garfield said while gasping for air. "My apologies friend Changeling." Black Star said letting Garfield go. "It's ok Star, and I go by Garfield or Gar now. I dropped out the hero business after Raven died." Gar told his "big sister". "Now let's get these kids to their new HQ.

/

As the former Titan members and the Second Generation Titans walked in to the Tower, Cyborg activated the Tower's system and set up the Tower's security and alarm to alert them of any problems that needed to be taken care of by the New Teen Titans. "Ok, everything is set up y'all." Cyborg announced "Good, Now time for introductions" Night Wing told the kids "I'm Anna Richard, my hero name is Angel and I have entirely all of my mom's, Black Star, powers." Angel introduced herself "The name is Scott Stone, Cyborg's and Bumble Bee's, son and my hero name is Techno." Techno told everyone. "Heyi'mJessicaWest,myheronameisImpulsejustlikemyuncle." Everyone except Flash looked at Jessica because nobody understood her. "Sorry when she gets excited she talks really fast. Her name is Jessica West and her hero name is Impulse just like her uncle." Flash cleared up for everyone, "Well, I'm the new Beast Boy and my name is Mark "Crow" Logan." Beast Boy said as confidently as he could. "Ok….um Night Wing who is she?" Gar said gesturing to the blonde hair girl with a Hello Kitty T-Shirt on with blue jeans and high top white Nikki shoes. "That is Crystal Mayflower; on our way here Black Star spotted her running from some wolves that tried to attack her so Star saved her." Night Wing said as Gar nodded his head. "So, Crystal do you want to be a Titan?" Gar asked the little girl.

Crystal stood up and smiled "I would love to become a Titan and I already have a name for myself." Crystal announced "And what would that name be Ms. Mayflower?" Gar asked her curiously "Well, since I'm a black belt in Jeet Kun Do created by my great-great-great uncle Bruce Lee. I was thinking my name could be Blue Jay, since I don't have any powers like Night Wing." She said with utmost confidence. Everyone nodded at her wonderful name. "Now since we got that out of the way, Black Star and I shall be leaving now." Night Wing announced before they could leave Black Fire came flying into the common room. "Hey everyone I wanted to stop by and have my son Ryan'dr join the Titans." Black Fire said as a shy looking boy pops out from behind her. "I really don't want him to become a villain like I once was please let him join." Black Fire pleaded, "Sure, why not Black Fire he can join." Gar told her with a toothy grin. "Thank you Garfield." She thanked him before she left and after her Night Wing and Black Star followed behind and left as well. "So Gar, are we just going to leave them here unsupervised?" Cyborg asked Garfield, "Why not, we were unsupervised and we were like 14 or 15 year old." Gar told them, "And besides they are old enough to make their own decisions, but we will stop by once in a while or when you really need us." Gar told the six young men and young ladies. The former Titans left and the kids were all by themselves watching each other's backs. 'This is going to be a piece of cake.' They all thought as they went to pick out the rooms.

**I do not own the Titans, but it would be awesome if I did.**

**Thanks for reading I Hope you like it so far. Like, Favorite, and Review**


	3. Global Warming

Mark's P.O.V

After our parents left everyone went to pick a room. Angel picked Black Star's old room, Blue Jay picked Night Wing's old room, Techno picked Cyborg's old room, Ryan'dr picked a newly installed bedroom, Impulse picked my mom's old room (all of her magic books, charms, and candles are with my dad), and I picked my dad's old room and surprisingly it's very clean in his room. "Hey, Beast Boy." Techno said running inside my room "Do you wanna play a game my dad and your dad used to play?" He questioned me looking rather bored "Sure, why not, I don't have anything better to do at the moment." I replied walking out the door following him.

"Do you think we should have Ryan'dr come with us and play a few rounds?" I asked Techno "Sure, you go get him and I will go set the game up." As he said that he was gone to set the game up. I walked towards Ryan'dr's room to ask him to play with us. "Um…Ryan'dr Techno and I would like to know if you come play a game with us." I asked the Tameranian male, "Ok, but um…..I need to ask you something." He said looking embarrassed "Shoot" I said simply "How am I supposed to live here with you guys if I barely know what's going on? Unlike Anna I really didn't get a chance to learn how to use my powers yes I can fly and yes I can throw a star bolt but they are not powerful enough to cause real damage." Ryan'dr said as he slumped down on his bed. "Ryan'dr I-" Ryan'dr cuts me off" just call me Ryan or Comet." He stated "Ryan If I was you I would just go ask Anna to help me with my powers if I had a problem with them. Look we are a team now we will help each other through thick and thin." I told Ryan as he seem to feel better. "Thanks. Well I should go ask her now. You sure you don't want me to come join you and Techno?" He asked "Nah go ahead we can play some other time. Have fun!" I said running to the common room.

Normal P.O.V

Blue Jay walked in the common room only to be greeted by Beast Boy and Techno playing a racing game and yelling at each other as they play, Angel and Comet was in the kitchen cleaning up, and Impulse was cheering for both Techno and Beast Boy at the same time. "Go Techno, Go Beast Boy, Go Techno, Go Beast Boy, YAY! Techno is the winner!" Impulse said as she jumped in the air with her hands up, "Aw man, no fair this game is rigged." Said a not so happy Beast Boy, "Don't worry BB; you going to win one of these times." Techno said gloating "Um…guys I want to know if we could learn some things about each other, so it can help us in battle." Blue Jay said coming towards the three on the couch. "What do you want to know Blue Jay?" Angel asked as she and Comet came out of the kitchen drying their hands "Well, for starters we can start with learning each other's powers. I don't have any powers but I'm an excellent martial artist." Angel said with a big grin on her face. "I can transform into any animal, can read minds, and with my animal powers I can also transform any part of my body as an animal part." Beast Boy said as he demonstrated by turning his arm into a tiger's paw. "As every know I'm super-fast" Impulse said moving around with her speed.

"Any electronic device I can use it to my advantage, I can hack anything, and I can shrink to a size of an ant to go inside of electronics." Techno stated still happy after his victory against Beast Boy. "Well, me and Ryan'dr, now Comet, have the same abilities like flight, super strength, star bolts, and eye beams." She told everyone. "Interesting maybe we can go train and-" Blue Jay was cut off by the alarm blaring and a map appearing on the big screen with a dot appearing in the center of the map. "Looks like we have trouble on Perez Dr." Techno announces to everyone, "Angel, Comet, Impulse, and I will go ahead to see what the problem is." Beast Boy stated then added "You know unless any one objects." Beast Boy stated sheepishly "That's a perfect plan BB. Come on Angel and Comet" Impulse said as she ran out of the common room with her super speed. "Guess we taking the T-Car and the R-Cycle" commented Techno as he ran to the garage with Blue Jay hot on his tail.

/

Beast Boy, Impulse, Angel, and Comet all made it to the crime scene just in time to see a girl in a blue jump suit with an X over her chest. She has red bracelets on both sides of her arms and a gold medallion around her neck, destroying buildings by either freezing or melting them. "Guess nobody told her there are new Titans in Town" Angel said gaining a fighting pose, "Yup and she won't forget this can of butt whooping we about unleash on her." Impulse added "So who are we fighting?" Blue Jay said while getting of new R-Cycle and Techno stepping out of the T-Car, "Um…we don't know her name" Impulse said as she pointed to the mystery girl. The girl finally saw the Titans and gave a smirk. "I didn't know that the Kiddie Circus was in the town." the mystery girl said looking at the six Titans, "And the name is Global Warming" she said as she tried to run away, but Impulse ran and blocked her from escaping. "Uh uh" Impulse said while waging her finger "The party has just begun" she stated, as she said that she rushed Global Warming and attempted an uppercut but missed and was taken off her feet when Global Warming swiped her with her foot and froze her to the ground. "You know, I think you're right let's dance." Global Warming stated before attacking Angel and Comet at the same time. "You're not going to get me so easily!" Comet yelled before flying full speed towards the villain. Global Warming side stepped and kneed Comet in the gut then threw him at Angel, Angel caught Comet but was blasted with a heat blast by Global Warming and both Comet and Angel lay unconscious on the ground with a few burn marks on their costumes. "Comet, Angel!" Blue Jay yelled then she looked at Global Warming, "You will pay!" Blue Jay said as she launched herself towards the female villain. While Blue Jay fought Global Warming Beast Boy and Techno both were making a plan to stop her.

Techno's P.O.V

"I got it." Beast Boy said "How about I turn into an armadillo you throw me at her and we knock her out." Beast Boy said excitedly "Ok man it's worth a try." I told Beast Boy as I made a metal arm out of old metal around me and Beast Boy turned into an armadillo and jumped into the hand. "Ready Dude" I asked the armadillo in my hand. The little rodent shook his head and turned into a ball. "Ok here we go!" I stated before throwing Beast Boy at Global Warming.

Normal P.O.V

"You better give up if you don't want another down teammate." Said Global Warming laughing like a maniac, "You won't get away with this." Stated a down Blue Jay, "But, I already-" that was all Global Warming got to say before an armadillo hits her head and all you hear was a loud, _Crack!_. "Blue Jay, are you alright." Beast Boy asked his friend "Yes Beast Boy, I am alright I can't say the same for Angel and Comet though." Blue Jay said standing up, "I will call the police you and Techno get the rest of the team back to the tower" Blue Jay said before calling a police officer. "Sure thing." Beast Boy stated before running to get Techno.

/

20 minutes later at Titans Tower

/

Angel's P.O.V I woke up with a splitting headache, all I remember from the fight was me catching Comet then nothing. Now I'm lying on something soft with my head prompted up. "Where am I?" I asked no one inperculiar. "You are in the Med Bay Angel." I hear Comet say "We were hit pretty hard in battle and now we are here. So please get some rest, cousin." Comet stated before turning over on his bed going back to sleep. "I will." I said before drifting into a silent sleep.

Blue Jay P.O.V

As I enter my room and I laid on my bed I was a little worried that our team wouldn't last long because of the fight that took place an hour ago. "Man we really need to get our heads in the game, but Beast Boy and Techno did well today I should really thank them tomorrow." I said before going to bed , thinking about a certain shape-shifter, _Beast Boy._

**I think that was a pretty good chapter. What will happen to Beast Boy and Blue Jay? You have to keep reading to find out. And also I'm having a poll, who do you want to be the Teen Titans leader Blue Jay or Beast Boy? Review, Like, and Follow. And I don't own anybody or anything dealing with the Teen Titans. (You know besides this Story)**


	4. The Help (PT 1)

**First off I wanted to apologize for the people who couldn't understand my story from the beginning, second I want to thank JP-Rider for telling me about my mistakes, and lastly I'm going to try and separate my sentences and my paragraphs the best I could. Now here is the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING DEALING WITH THE SHOW (Besides this story :D)**

**Chapter 4; The Training **

**Blue Jay's P.O.V**

I woke up this morning very confused. I just had a dream about Beast Boy and I like it. The dream started off with me and him going to the movies I cuddled up on Beast Boy and pulled me closer towards him, then we went to the park and was talking about how our life were before we became Titans, and lastly we was on the piers at the docks. Beast Boy looked me in the eyes and started coming closer to me and I did the same and shared a passionate kiss.

I left out my room to take a shower to start the day off and to get Beast Boy off my mind. I went to the bathroom and forgot to knock and walked in on_ him._ Beast Boy is muscular but not overly muscular, and has some nice abs. I am so glad he had a towel around his waist, then I realized what I was doing and I started blushing. "Um, hey BB sorry for barging in on you like that." I told him still a little embarrassed, "Don't worry about its all good at least you didn't anything lower." Beast Boy told me with a smile. He left out of the bathroom and headed to his room. "Today is going to be a long day" I sighed and continued to taking a shower.

Normal P.O.V

"All Titans report to the common room A.S.A.P" Blue Jay said through the Titans intercom.

/

_10 minutes later_

/

All the Titans (except Angel and Comet who were still resting) were in the common room waiting to hear what was so important. "I called you three here to go over the events that occurred yesterday." Blue Jay told her friends and teammates who were either looking down or rubbing the back of his/her head, "I know it didn't go as we originally thought but I think we can train ourselves to get better." Blue Jay said waiting for a response.

"You're right Jay, not only would it help us get stronger in battle but also help our teamwork." Beast Boy replied with a huge grin on his face. "Agreed", Impulse stated not moving around much like usually. "Yeah, we really do need to try parents." Techno said "So it's settled, but let's wait until Angel and Comet gets better" Blue Jay stated leaving the Common Room.

/

_3 hours later_

/

After Angel and Comet was well rested and was up and about the Titans all were ready for training.

"Ok, Angel and Comet, while you two were resting Techno, Beast Boy and Impulse helped me create this training course since the one already here was all worn out." Blue Jay said as she started to press buttons on a keypad so they can get inside the room to start training.

When the Titans entered the training facility Angel and Comet saw that there was a section for each one of them for their skills and abilities.

The first thing the Titans did when they entered the training room was spar to see where their skills are at.

"Ok, so who want to go first?" Angel asked the team, "I want to go first!" Impulse exclaimed raising her hand.

"Ok, well then, I want to go against her" Beast Boy said walking up to face Impulse. "Remember Impulse I can use my animal powers without turning into an animal." Beast Boy said getting in a fighting stance, "Yeah, Yeah just come on and fight" Impulse said while cracking her knuckles.

"Begin!" Blue Jay yelled, as soon as those words were announced Impulse charged at Beast Boy and attempted an uppercut but Beast Boy dodged it and he used his cheetah powers to rapidly punch her in the side but not enough to really hurt her.

"Beast Boy, you are seriously going to get it!" Impulse said as she charged at Beast Boy again, but this time she faked an uppercut and kicked in the gut and Beast Boy fell down on his butt, "Ok, I guess I underestimated you Impulse" Beast Boy said standing back up "Let's get this over shall we" as he said that he ran full speed at Impulse (he is still using cheetah speed) and grabbed her right wrist only for her to flip around his arm twist his arm and made Beast Boy fall on the matt to pin him.

"Nice try Beasty maybe next time" Impulse triumphly said getting of him and holding her hand out to help him up "Man, I thought I had you. Oh well you win" Beast Boy said congratulating her. "Ok who's next" Beast Boy asked Blue Jay, Techno, Angel, and Comet, "I'll go next, so who's me." Techno said.

"Come on Techno I can take you" Comet said getting off the floor. "Are you ready to lose?" Techno asked smugly getting in a fighting stance, "In your dreams shorty" Comet stated as he got into a fighting stance. "Ok ready" Blue Jay said looking between the two "Fight!" Techno ran and jumped in the air and attempted a flying kick to Comet's chest but before Techno reached Comet, the wall next to Blue Jay exploded and knocked her down and Techno out the air as Beast Boy jumped in front of impulse and shielded her. Everything was silent until they heard a female voice, "Hello Titans, my name is The Ravenger. I heard around that there were new heroes in town so I said to my self 'why don't I make them feel at home'so I am here" the girl stated now known as Ravenger. "So who want to be 'welcomed' first" Ravenger said laughing evilly.

**Sounds like the Titans have a new problem on their hands. Will they be able to defeat Ravenger? Will the Titans be ok after that explosion? All will be answered on the next chapter. **


End file.
